Down the Country Road
This ending is achieved by developing a strong relationship with Guardian Tiger, and making several key dialogue choices. In particular, Liao must tell Tiger that he is willing to return home during the walk on the Tung trail, and must also become aware of the possibility of giving Guardian Tiger a proper name. Their strong relationship then allows Tiger to possess Liao during the final fight with Clouded Leopard, and giving Tiger the name of Lin Hu gives him the power boost needed to win, forcing Leopard to retreat. Liao then convinces Lin Hu to become a couple with him, and Lin Hu agrees on the condition that Liao return home to his family's temple. Catlogger Two weeks later I returned home to our temple. I had no idea how horrible the temple was until now. There are dozens of guardian tigers, dozens! The halls are full of them! And they all talk to me like priests... Honestly no matter how handsome they are, their traditional views make it really hard to spend time with them. Thankfully Lin Hu knows me well, often jumping in to save me from their lectures, even going as far as to stop anyone from coming into my room at night. When I got adjusted to life back home I decided to visit Goddess Mazu. I’m left stunned in awe, her majestic bearing only serving to accentuate her imposing divinity. As much as I admire her, I dared not approach, but she understood that my fear was out of respect and never forced me to come closer. She simply praised me before letting me go. However, I did get the feeling that she knew about my relationship with Lin Hu even though I hadn’t told any of the other guardian tigers yet. Maybe Clairaudience informed her? I did manage to talk things over with my brother, agreeing to accompany him to temple events when I’m there. Although, I’ll only be watching, passing on any messages from the guardian tiger when asked. That time I only came back for the weekend, but I’ll be back once summer break starts. At least I’ve honoured my promise to Lin Hu. In four years I’ll graduate college. Then I’m pretty sure I’ll go back to the temple permanently... which means dance club has more or less lost its meaning to me. Regardless, I still like it as a hobby even if I can’t follow it as a career. It’s not like I’m about to quit dancing any time soon! Speaking of which, I never saw Shu-Chi at club again. I guess he dropped out of college and went back home after everything. I don’t see Leopard Cat himself or Leopard again either. Sometimes I think about them and miss them. However, in Lin Hu’s company I have nothing to complain about. Whatever it is, studying in class, lying around at home, playing on my computer, taking a shower, or sleeping - Lin Hu is always by my side. I really enjoy and cherish his company. When I go back home, I’m sure I‘ll find the other guardian tigers lecturing me annoying, but Lin Hu means so much more to me. I could never betray our promise. So I’ll go back with Lin Hu, devoting my life to helping worshippers and spreading the word of our temple’s traditions. In the end there’s no need to feel sad, because the person I love will be by my side for the rest of my life. Trivia * The provided catlogger is from the latest revision of the English script from the v1.06 update of Nekojishi. Category:Ending